custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney Logos (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Imaginary Vacation! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Feburary 27, 1993. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids on a trip to Imagination City to go some real places. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Julie *David *Shawn *Tosha *Min *Kathy *Luci *Tina *Derek *Michael *Amy *Adam Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Imagine a Place #The Adventure Song #Let's Go on an Adventure #That's What the City Is #The Transportaion Song (tune to: Listen) #Lookin' Around the Neighborhood #Sing a Song of People #When I Walk Across the Street #Buckle Up My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #The Happy Wanderer #I've Been Working on the Raiload #Down By the Station #Little Red Caboose #The Library #Books Are Fun! #Castles So High #The Noble Duke of York #Sally the Camel #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #The Rocket Song #I See the Moon #Aiken Drum #Count the Stars #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Rocket Song (Reprise) #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley: A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat #I'd Love to Sail #It's Good to Be Home #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice, and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice, and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *Season 2's I Love You has the same vocals from that version. During this version, Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's 1990-1993 voices and the kids vocals from Season 2 are used *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground, the music from *After "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *This is another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *When Barney comes to life, and the kids hugged him, the music from *When the kids say "Barney!" (after he came to life), the sound clip is a mix of the ones from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", "The Exercise Circus" and "The Alphabet Zoo!". *After the song "Let's Play Together" and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. *During a scene where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, the music from *When Michael arrives to the school playground with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball, and greets Barney and the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When Michael greets Barney and the other kids, the music from *After Michael arrives, Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *When Barney says "Beep, Beep!" while he's driving the big tour city bus, the sound clip was taken from "Playing It Safe", *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *Michael wore the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *The same Michael and his voice used in this home video *This home video took place in September 19, 1992. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the "Let's Play Together" song) *Barney: Playing together was so much fun! *Derek: That's right, Barney. *Barney: It sure is. And you know what? *Julie: That is it, Barney? *Barney: Even though we are going to play together, We can all have fun right now! *Kids: Yay!! *(suddenly, Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! Can I play, too? *Tina: Who said that?! *Barney: I must be-. *(Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball) *Barney & Kids: MICHAEL! *Michael: Hi! *Barney & Kids: Hi Michael! *Michael: Hi everybody! I was.walking in the soccer practice to stop and say "Hello". *Barney: It sure is. What kind of soccer clothes are you wearing, and your soccer ball are you holding, Michael? *Michael: Well, my soccer clothes are white and blue. And my soccer ball is black and white. Quote 2 *Barney: Now, What should we do, next? *Kathy: I know. Let's go on a big city bus ride! *Michael: That will be fun! But, we don't have a big city bus. *Barney: No city bus? Well, I can take care of that!